Fireball (Endurance 2)
Fireball is the fourth episode of Endurance 2. Overview The winner of the first Endurance Mission gets the power to handicap the strongest team, but will the handicap be enough? Reluctant to make enemies and go against alliances, the winners quickly realize this is not going to be an easy decision. Summary The day begins when JD gathers the remaining Endurance 2 contestants to find out which team will receive Grey's abandoned "Heart" pyramid piece. JD asks Keetin to read Grey's departing letter, and the kids learn that Grey has left its piece to the Purple team. But as Annie and Jeff soon find out, there is a price to pay for gaining that object of desire: they are now an easy target, and are in serious danger of receiving the Samadhi if they don't win the afternoon's Endurance mission. All of the contestants assemble on the beach to play the first Endurance mission — Fireball. In the game, each team chooses one member to be on a platform floating in the water while the other member shoots balls out to them with a catapult. When someone catches a ball, that team decides what other team they want to eliminate from the game. The last one standing is the team that wins. Although Blue gets off to a great start by catching the first two balls and eliminating Brown and then Yellow, they are double-crossed in the third round when Purple eliminates them. The remaining teams battle until only Purple and Green are left, and in a dramatic final sequence, the Purple team is left victorious. Not only is Purple safe from the danger of the Samadhi, but they also receive the all-important "Luck" pyramid piece. Purple now has three pyramid pieces and a commanding lead over all the other teams, who still have only one. All of the losing teams fear the wrath of the Purple team's Samadhi decision, except Michelle, who believes she's in tight with Annie. Negotiations are made and deals are struck, as Purple tries to determine whether to give the Samadhi to Brown, Red, Orange or Yellow. And when all of the teams meet in the cove to find out Purple's decision, they are shocked to learn that Purple is giving the Samadhi to Orange. Michelle feels betrayed, and Tyler is typically ambivalent about the competition — he still wants to go home and doesn't like being Michelle's partner. Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission In Fireball, each team chooses one member to be on a platform floating in the water while the other member shoots balls out to them with a catapult. When someone catches a ball, that team decides what other team they want to eliminate from the game. The last one standing is the team that wins. Production Notes Trivia *The mission played in the episode was the most popular mission on Endurance, and it was brought back on Endurance: Tehachapi. Despite this, it was not chosen by viewers to be in the top ten games special. *This marks the first time the Purple Team has won a mission. *This is the last time a Orange Team receives a samedhi. *First time a team inherits a piece from a fallen team without having to win the following endurance mission. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 2 episodes